Rare Pairing NSFW and Smut Shots
by Hebi-Kazechi-10
Summary: As the title says, I just wanted to write some smut and NSFW for rare and crack pairings in Hetalia. I may take requests, I really just wanted to put up some things I wrote in acknowledgement for rare and crack pairings, because they need love, too. Rated M for smut, sexual themes, some PWP. Will include hetero, yaoi and yuri pairings. Current pairing: EngSpa - England x Spain.
1. コルク スター - America x Portugal

**Something that I might just submit, but lately I've been liking the idea of writing smut and for steamy stuff, and for crack pairings as well. However, I decided to write some shots and leave them here because some, I wouldn't know what to do anymore with and how to string a story out of it. 0w0 some of them may be short stories, but otherwise, they're just snippets of smut and NSFW practice. =^^=**

**The first work right here is AmePort - America x Portugal.**

**Honestly, I like the idea of this pairing being a switch couple. That is, either one of them could be the seme or the uke. :) that, and I really like Himaruya's official Portugal: he looks quite lovely~ w**

WARNING: **Some steamy stuff ahead. =^^=**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy~ :D**

* * *

Breaking apart from the kiss, Joao glared icily in the Brit's direction. "Fine," he said stiffly. "We'll go elsewhere, then." He grabbed Alfred's hand, and firmly led him away to a room. Alfred was blushing like mad, but followed after Joao.

However, the American found it difficult in trying to control himself, as he felt something start to get hard and rise in his pants.

Once he felt like they were both out of sight and out of hearing range from the others, Joao shut the door and locked it behind them. He then traced a finger on the blonde, younger man's chest, "Now…where were we?" His voice was low, husky, accented and traced with a bit of a purr.

Alfred was still trying to process what had just happened; he couldn't help but feel both excited and a bit nervous at the same time. Facing the tanned brunette, he wrapped his arms around the other's waist; smirking at how close their bodies were as well as feeling the Portuguese man's broadened chest against his. The blonde chuckled softly, "I believe _this_." Slowly, once more, he leaned and pressed his lips against Joao's; pulling the older man in closer.

Joao softly closed his blue-grey eyes as he returned the kiss. Feeling hands wrap around his waist, he wrapped his own arms around the younger man's neck in order to deepen the kiss. He could feel their bodies starting to press harder against each other's, causing him to almost moan out loud.

However, he held it in and continued with the mouth-to-mouth action. Personally, he was wondering if the blonde would make a move first and be the dominant one tonight, but if he didn't, then the brunette would definitely do it.

Alfred smirked a little when he could have sworn he almost heard the older man let out a moan. Separating himself from Joao's lips for a brief moment, he moved them instead against the brunette's jawline and soon started sucking on it; quite gently at first, but became harder on the softer bits of flushed skin.

Suddenly he pushed the older man against the wall with his arms still wrapped around his waist as his hands were heading towards his voluptuous rump; squeezing it hard.

Joao grunted in surprise at being pushed against the wall, however before he could say anything, he gave a gasp when he could feel hands start to trail down to his ass. He grit his teeth as he could feel soft lips move against his jawline and leave fluttering pools of warmth behind. In particular, he almost moaned again when the blonde started sucking at his softer parts in a harder tone. He arched his back slightly and gave another gasp when he felt a rough and tight squeeze on his buns.

"You seem to be enjoying this~" Alfred commented softly, mumbling his lips against the older man's caramel skin. He moved his hands back up until his thumbs were resting along Joao's waist bone, moving them in massaging circles as they now travelled to the sides of his stomach; trying to lift his shirt up. However he did it painfully slow just to tease the beautiful man before him; even placing his leg in between both of the other's as he started to rub it against the brunette's clothed cock – adding a bit of friction.

Joao grit his teeth harder than ever, however he couldn't help but smirk at the blue-eyed blonde. "You're actually pretty good…for a boy," he cooed as he pressed his lips softly against Alfred's jawline. He didn't protest that much when Alfred was starting to take his shirt off. He felt electrical jolts shoot through his body as he gave a low groan at the burning feeling that made him grow quite hard. He ground against the leg that was rubbing against his still clothed cock.

"I'm glad you think so, because it's all for you," Alfred chuckled, letting out a deep sigh when he started to feel the other's lips against his jawline. Wrapping his right arm around Joao's neck, he placed the other around the brunette's back. Feeling a leak of drool travel out from his lips, and now seeing Joao in all his chest filled glory, the American couldn't help it. Traveling himself even further, he started to suck around; mostly on the older man's perky looking nipples. He licked and lightly lapped his tongue around one, and slowly began sucking it.

This time Joao couldn't hold it in any longer. He gave a louder gasp and moaned hotly; squeezing his eyes shut as his shirt was no longer on his tanned body. Feeling his nipples getting sucked on and played around with, the brunette was wrapped in flames as jolts of electricity purged through his veins and surged down to his cock. He was getting harder and harder just from the amazing sensations that were felt on his broadened chest; causing him to arch his back.

From the delicious moan, Alfred got more and more lost in trying to tease the other. In fact, he was starting to lose himself in the eager sensations he was starting to receive; mostly in between his legs. His free hand moving towards the other nipple, he started pinching around the surface as he removed his mouth from the other; kissing it up until he got to the brunette's ear. "You got more sounds for me?" he asked gently yet huskily while placing the older man's earlobe right between his teeth. Continuing to move his leg in between the other's; feeling the desperate need start overcoming him again.

Suddenly, removing his hand from the man's chest, he moved it to his own and dragged Joao's hand with him; making it grip the shirt as a sign that it needed to be off.

Joao's eyes fluttered a little with his blue-grey orbs a bit glazed; somewhat dazed from the blonde American's act. He flinched a little though when he felt his earlobe being softly nibbled on, but his tanned cheeks reddened in a flush. However, feeling his hands being brought against Alfred's shirt, the brunette obliged.

However, just like Alfred had done it slowly with him, Joao decided to have a little bit of revenge.

In a painfully slow manner, he raised the shirt; one hand rubbed against the skin that was exposed of the younger man's stomach. The other hand was gripping his hip. Joao brought his face however up to Alfred's clothed chest, and began pressing light, teasing kisses on the spots where his nipples would be.

"Oh-oh God, dude…" Alfred breathed once more into his ear, and suddenly just melted against the brunette when feeling attention being brought upon his chest, nipples to be exact. Letting out a moan that literally sounded like a hungry whale, his panting started to quicken as the tingling sensations were only moving more and more towards his lower regions; beginning to feel it grow utterly tight. The throbbing was only next; he had to reach down and unzip to release a bit of strain, but not completely. Moving his lips to the other's neck, trying to distract himself from getting too excited, he sucked once more on a very soft area while also running his hands through the older man's hair.

Joao paused slightly upon hearing the blonde's moan. He couldn't help the smile that instantly spread across his face upon hearing it: it did sound funny, however he didn't mind it. Peering at the panting blonde, he was a lovely sight to see with his cheeks all red, and his baby blues slightly hazy from behind those glasses.

So instead, he continued with slowly and torturously lifting the American's shirt until it reached a little bit above his nipples. Feeling Alfred suck on his neck, he gave another luscious moan as he moved his head closer to the younger man's chest – poking his tongue out and tapping at the pink nub before sucking it.

He could feel his pants getting quite tight around his own length. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if there was a pretty obvious bulge.

Alfred didn't even notice his own whale-sounding moaning for he was too immersed into the moment; stranded in a heating bliss that he refused to leave. Trying to bury himself into the other's hair, biting his lip to avoid letting out more moans so it wouldn't be heard.

Yet not with this man; it just felt so good.

Still, he couldn't help but smile when he felt a large bulge against his leg and thought that two could play at that game. Chuckling slightly, he removed his hand from Joao's hair; slowly pressing it to his lower regions rubbing his hand against it – trying to drive the older man over the edge.

Feeling something grab and rub at his clothed cock, Joao gasped as he arched his back. He bucked his hips as an even louder and more desperate moan tumbled out from his lips. He panted as he grinded himself against the blonde's hand on his manhood.

This time, he felt a whimper almost come out as his cheeks grew hot, and the more desperate he became. However, he quickly tried to cover it up by returning to the blonde's chest. He licked around one nipple again and sucked harder than before: he also began pinching and tweaking the other.

Alfred couldn't take it anymore.

When the older man started to grind against his hand, the blonde let out a louder moan with a deeper whale tone when he felt his nipple explode on the very inside with pleasure. Having to arch his back instantly, he had to grab and push the Portuguese man down and onto the carpet; now placing himself right between the legs of the other. Tearing off the rest of his shirt, the American leaned down; placing small kisses slowly across the older man's abs while keeping his hand against the belt of the brunette's pants – moving his palm in coaxing circles where the bulge was.

Joao grunted in surprise at first from being forced down onto the carpet. He could feel the fabric scratch against his muscled back, however it would be a lie to say that he wasn't enjoying this.

On the contrary, he found himself getting even hornier at how forceful the younger man actually was.

Giving another juicy moan, the ponytail-haired man arched his back again as he jerked his hips a bit more. He gasped out loud as he squeezed his eyes shut. With a low groan, he wiggled as far down on the carpet as he could go. Hands trailing up, he used one to continue working on the blonde's nipples while the other travelled to the back and gave a tight squeeze at the American's ass.

Alfred only felt himself collapse on the Portuguese man the more his nipples kept being played with; having his mouth gaped open with gasping pants coming out as the feelings of ecstasy travelled crazily through his body. Driving his mind in an even more pleasure driven direction along with the sweet touch of love combined.

The blonde moved his gaping mouth back upon the older man's lips giving him one heck of a heated kiss. Passing his tongue right through the other's mouth; lapping lightly at the top of it. However he let out a startled groan as well when feeling his bum suddenly squeezed on.

That too, sounded like a deep sea whale, and drove him over the edge even more.

Slowly moving his hands on his chest down towards Joao's waist, Alfred slid his own hands under the man's ass before moving them under the insides of his thighs. He lifted them upwards by crossing them over his waist in a more subtle, friction liking position. Looking down at the other for a second with hazy, half-lidded eyes, he chuckled breathlessly. The red flush across his cheeks brightened as he did so.

Joao's breath caught in his throat when Alfred manoeuvred his legs up so that they now crossed around the blonde's waist. He licked his lips coquettishly upon seeing the cherry red spread across the younger man's cheeks, prompting him to kiss back passionately. He was getting closer and closer to the edge, however he was becoming more anxious – wanting desperately to just scream out for the blonde to fuck him and get on with it already.

However, he wasn't one to just submit like that and just beg like a dog. Instead, he prolonged the feelings of pleasure that engulfed him.

Reaching up, he slowly removed Alfred's glasses from their perch before blowing very lightly against the blonde's ear. Then, he planted his lips on the blonde's neck; going down until they reached his chest yet again. Only this time, instead of just kissing and sucking on those perky nipples that were quickly hardening, the Portuguese man bit down on one of them. Eager to hear more of the blonde's whale song.

* * *

**This was actually from an RP that I did with a friend. X3 a head-canon that was placed between us was that America would make whale-sounding moans and groans. XD**

**I'll add some more shots, though they'd be of different pairings. I may or may not do some requests if you place it in a review, however I won't do it if it's a couple I hate. And also, it's titled: RARE NSFW Hetalia Shots. That should be a highlighter that this story isn't going to contain any popular pairings.**

**Peace out!  
\- Hebi-Kazechi-10**


	2. 親馬鹿コンビ - England x Spain

**Some may argue that EngSpa is a popular pairing, however I consider "popular pairings" as pairings like USUK, Spamano, GerIta, HongIce, DenNor, etc.**

**Plus, I don't mind the couple. Though my OTP is Spain x Nyo!Vietnam, that doesn't mean that I don't like writing stuff that has them with other people. In fact, I actually wrote a little Nyo!Vietnam x Iceland stuff, and want to write some stuff involving Ms Vietnam herself as well.**

**Anyway, this one is EngSpa, and is more human!AU-ish.**

**WARNING:  
**\- Smut  
\- Yaoi

**Enjoy~ w**

* * *

"Bloody hell…" Arthur shook his head. "Well, you can forget it, then - forget about the extra gift, then!" He crossed his arms over his chest as he tutted.

Antonio looked back down at the gift and actually hadn't opened it yet, for now he was too curious to hear of this other gift that Arthur had. Placing the gift in his pocket for now to open for later, he tilted his head at the other and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Come on _Arturo_! Tell me, I still have time to open your first gift. So, it's not rabbit droppings, _sí_! But now I hear about this extra gift, I can't help but see it now at least!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the tanned man right near him. Still, after contemplating a bit, he heaved a sigh before turning to face him. He cleared his throat again as he murmured, "Fine, fine." He looked around to see if anyone was in sight; it appeared that the two were alone in a field of golden wheat as the sky was now a black sheet with diamonds studded into its expanse. "Though I'm not sure if it'd be the right place to give it…"

Antonio wondered even more what Arthur was going to give him, was it something large? They seemed to be in a pretty large enough space. "What do you mean? Do you need a larger space?" he inquired.

Arthur couldn't help but give the Spaniard a strange look – he knew he was always so oblivious, but sometimes it astounded him with just _how_ oblivious he could get. Still, that was definitely one of his charming points; it was sometimes frustrating, but sometimes endearing. Giving another sigh, he shook his head, "No…not a larger space. However, I'm not sure whose land it is. Well, I hope they'll forgive us later. Now…" he approached the brunette so that they were face-to-face and quite close. "Would you like the extra gift now?"

Antonio didn't understand why it would matter on whose land they were on. Unless it was Basch's, then yeah, he would understand. However he didn't think this was Basch's land, otherwise they would've been chased out by an angry Swiss with a gun since they didn't have permission with entering his territory. Looking back up at Arthur, he nodded happily, "_Sí_!"

One hand on Antonio's shoulder, Arthur brought his other one up and gently tilted his chin. Swallowing a little as he felt his face heat up a bit, he shut his eyes and came forward to kiss those full, rosy lips. The blonde made sure to tilt his head so that they both didn't end up bumping noses.

Antonio stood still through Arthur's actions, slowly registering what was happening through Arthur's hand gestures without himself really realizing it. Staring right into the other's emerald green eyes, his own olive ones widened the moment he felt the other's lips press against his. Gradually starting to close his eyes, he began to melt into the kiss with raised eyebrows before taking his hands and placing them on either side of the blonde's head.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Antonio's waist as he tenderly pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss. He poked his tongue at the brunette's teeth; requesting for entry as his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

Antonio gladly let the man in by parting his lips at the right size. As he felt his heart beat a mile per minute, heated, he slid his own tongue through the blonde's mouth gliding the tip of his tongue upon Arthur's.

Arthur could feel the brunette's tongue glide into his mouth and connect with his own. Soon, he engaged with Antonio's pink muscle in a fiery dance; feeling the passion just emanate from the Spaniard. He held him closer as one of his hands slowly and carefully travelled downward and squeezed at the brunette's perfect ass.

Antonio breathed out a hearty chuckle at that, opening his half-lidded eyes with his forehead pressed against Arthur's. Simply smiling at him with an eyebrow raised in amusement, "Well, this is a nice gift so far." Moving his hand downward and keeping his head constant, his hands landed on the blonde's slender shoulders before tilting his head and starting to press small yet delicate kisses against his jawline before whispering, "I love it~" into his ear.

Arthur couldn't help but feel relieved and glad that he didn't get shoved away or slapped. "Good, because there's more," he whispered as he stifled a moan from the kisses pressed to his jawline. His other hand travelled to Antonio's rump again, and gave an even tighter squeeze than before, while the other hand disappeared into Antonio's shirt and began massaging at his muscles.

"I'll be glad to see it…and or, feel it," Antonio chuckled, yet it was half interrupted with a heavy moan. Leaning his body against the blonde until his head was resting on Arthur's shoulder, he started to grind his hips against the Englishman's waist. He couldn't help but pant.

Arthur gave a soft hum as he murmured, "As you wish, dove." He felt a little, pleasant shiver run down his spine when he heard that enticing moan tumble out from Antonio's lips. He could feel his nether regions jump to attention when the other man started to grind against him.

Still, he continued massaging on his back as he came progressively down – fingers gliding down the tanned skin until he reached to the base of Antonio's pants. He pressed his lips against Antonio's jawline and went progressively down as well - down his neck until the butterfly kisses reached the brunette's collarbone - slipping off a part of his shirt in order to expose it a bit more.

Antonio leaned his head back in bliss from the sweet, butterfly kisses. The adoring feelings running through and around his beating heart to his regions below. Letting the piece of clothing fall, he took his hands and helped Arthur remove more of his shirt until it was no longer on his body. Giving the blonde a sly look, he pressed a small yet passionate kiss to his lips.

Arthur was a bit surprised when he saw Antonio unbutton his shirt to the point that it was now wrapped around his hips. Still, he returned the kiss that was handed to him, though he felt rather aroused at seeing that coy and even seductive look that the Spaniard had on his handsome face. One hand crawling up, he ran his fingers through those chocolate curls while the other hand slowly lowered the brunette's pants until he released them - so that they were now at Antonio's ankles. He then moved his hand up again to slowly rub and squeeze at Antonio's ass again – there was only underwear on, however he wanted to tease the sweet Spaniard a bit. He brought his knee a little close and rubbed it against the bulge that was now more prevalent. When they broke apart from the kiss, a fine string of saliva was still connecting the both of them.

After his pants were loose, Antonio wrapped one leg around Arthur's. Smiling among the kiss until a shot of pleasure rose up from his rubbed bulge. Another melodic moan left his lips the moment they both moved away from the kiss. Licking his side of the stringed saliva away with a hot pant, and wanting to surprise the other, he suddenly launched himself at him.

However he tripped and managed to surprise the both of them by falling on him as they rolled down the hillside together rather playfully. By the end of it, Antonio couldn't help but laugh, "Well, that was a bit more extreme!"

Arthur had been a bit distracted from the Spaniard's delicious moan and how he suddenly wrapped a leg around him. Still, he didn't expect Antonio to suddenly leap at him – causing them both to lose their footing (and for him to give a pretty loud yelp of surprise and shock). Rolling down the hillside, he blinked at the laughing brunette, who seemed to glow and shine even more. His hair was as messy as ever, perhaps even more so from their little tumble. Still, he couldn't help but give a chuckle himself. "Indeed, dove," he chortled before his face pulled down to a mischievous expression. "But _this_ is how you do it properly."

Suddenly, he pounced right on top of him – gazing down at the handsome brunette with both hands on either of his wrists; pinning him down. "Any objections, poppet?" he whispered in Antonio's ear.

Antonio let out a tiny squeak from Arthur's pounce over him. However when he felt his hands being pinned, he chuckled as he licked at his bottom lip coquettishly. Lifting his legs up, they now wrapped around Arthur's waist. "Oh, perhaps one, _mi corazón_~" Placing his lips to the other's neck, he started kissing up and around it once more ever so lovingly. Meanwhile his free hands travelled up Arthur's shoulders and down his back until both landed on his behind. Rubbing them with his palms extremely slow, "I just need a bit more of you."

Arthur grit his teeth a little as he held back a moan when he felt the Spaniard's hands land on his rear. However, he gave a small chortle as he murmured, "As you wish."

Then, he came down and started pressing kisses on Antonio's jawline again.

He continued going further down until he reached Antonio's chest. Poking his tongue out, he flicked and tapped at the brunette's left nipple. Meanwhile, his right hand released Antonio's wrist and came to take care of the other one. He started to pinch and tweak at the nub as he planted more kisses on his chest – tongue leaving a wet trail around Antonio's left nipple. Antonio's whole body tensed up feeling Arthur trailed downwards, mostly towards his chest for the Englishman hadn't even gotten there yet. Although when he did, the brunette bit down on his bottom lip when the pleasured sensation around his nipple increased.

And now that Arthur was working on both, it made it feel even better.

"_Dios mio_, _Arturo_-" he gasped, his eyes were shut with his head leaning back. His own hands continued to work on the other's behind, yet they started to started to wander up and around, where one hand left to move it in the blonde's hair. Pulling on them.

Arthur simply gave a little hum as he continued working on Antonio's chest; the Spaniard's sensual gasp was a melodic note to his ears. Licking around the left nipple, he moved on to the right one – also running his tongue around it while this time his left hand came over and pinched it a bit. His right hand was trailing down again – this time rubbing on the brunette's abs and down his flat stomach.

Until he reached a more prevalent bulge.

Giving a soft squeeze there, he also started to suck at Antonio's right nipple. He was feeling even more excited.

Antonio was having a hard time holding in these feelings of bliss. Spreading throughout his entire body, he continuously gasped – just wanting the man above him to give it all right now. With his eyes shut, the Spaniard's gaping mouth heaved as he lifted his hips and rubbed them against Arthur's hand that was held over his bulge. Using the hand that he pressed against Arthur's pants, Antonio slowly started to pull them down. Slightly leaning up while doing so, using his other hand to bring Arthur's face to his; giving him a very heavy yet loving kiss. His cheeks were as red as the tomatoes he loved to eat.

Arthur felt his pants leave his body, however he paid no mind to it. When the Spaniard gently brought him down into another intoxicatingly sweet kiss, he returned wholeheartedly. He couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at gazing down and seeing Antonio's caramel skin become as flushed as his lips. Indeed, he was starting to look like those fruit vegetables that he loved very much. The Englishman sucked on Antonio's other nipple as he carefully slid the brunette's undergarments down. He made sure to rub and squeeze at the bulge the whole time in a teasing manner as he also brushed his teeth against Antonio's perky nipples.

Antonio whimpered lightly when he felt the garments around his waist start to slip off. Biting down on his lip, he licked it before letting out a small gasp when his member was released out when the piece of clothing slid down further and further. The strain that was held behind it finally gone. However he propped his head up with his elbows. With half-lidded eyes, he peeked to what Arthur was doing, letting out another small moan; hoping he could cum right then and there so early in the game.

Hearing the Spaniard's submissive whimper was both cute yet arousing – quite endearing. Arthur couldn't help the smirk spreading wider on his face as he released Antonio's cock. He threw away Antonio's undergarments and began lowering his kisses – down Antonio's abs, down his flat stomach, and then he reached down at his inner thighs. Giving the brunette's rump a squeeze again, he murmured in response, "Ohhh, there's more to where that came from, love~" It sounded like the Spaniard was ready or hoping to release himself right there and now, however, where would the fun be in that?

Placing a hand on Antonio's cock, Arthur rubbed slightly at the head – close to the tip where his slit was. However, he pulled back whenever it appeared that the brunette was close to releasing. Then, he would return to the task, and repeat.

The flushed brunette really couldn't help but wince here and there from the touches; feeling pure bliss. It was especially hard when the other handled his length, mostly the tip. Feeling a small puff escape his lips, from the small feelings around that certain area, droplets of white were already starting to appear at the tip. He couldn't help it; the blonde drove him into ecstasy. Arthur came downward and began licking it off – making sure to be as slow as possible. He was really enjoying this, and he couldn't wait to pin the Spaniard down again and take him.

However, he tried hard to suppress that desire – now wasn't the time; he wanted to see the Spaniard in this state some more.

So he sucked on Antonio's length and massaged at the brunette's ass again – fingers this time rubbing at his entrance teasingly, but he didn't enter them as he didn't want the brunette to be hurt from being taken dry.

Antonio pursed his lips together the moment Arthur had licked the white drops of his tip. It only made it harder than it was to keep it inside, but he managed to, surprisingly. The light shiver of pleasured started from his groin and crawled up his spine. Dear God, how much he wanted the other to cut the teasing and take him already. Leaning back once more, one leg slowly moved up from the pleasure as he tried to control himself. Mostly when he felt his entrance being prodded with. "A-Ahhaa…_Dios mio_, more~" he hadn't realized he was starting to plead now.

"More?" Arthur chuckled a little. "Are you sure?" he continued to tease the Spaniard by rubbing a little more around the brunette's entrance while giving a short pump at his cock. The blonde didn't need to jerk himself a bit – he was getting extremely hard just by the sight of the moaning, emerald-eyed man underneath him. He leaned forward and whispered, "Once I give more, there's no coming back."

That was the truth – in reality, he wanted to enter him so badly. That pleading with that melting, melodic voice not only sent shivers of pleasure down his own spine once they settled on his ears, but they made him grow hard.

Antonio nodded eagerly at his question. With his eyes still half-lidded, trying to take a glance at the blonde, and only clutching the pieces of grass below them when he felt his entrance being played around with once more. A longing moan escaped his mouth once more, he couldn't help but wiggle himself more towards the Englishman's fingers. He murmured, "Give me all you got~" Making his point by placing his arms around his neck to pull the man on top of him even more until they were connected chest to chest, hip to hip.

That being said, Antonio moved his lips to the blonde's neck and started to suck on the most sensitive spots of the blonde that he guessed where they might be. With that, seeking playful revenge, he moved his hands down until they were right under the Englishman's rear, and started to prod his own fingers lightly around his entrance.

Arthur was somewhat taken aback at being pulled down to rub even more against the other man, however he was distracted by that bloody sexy whisper of his. He gave an inaudible gasp at feeling fingers playing around with his own entrance, and grit his teeth. However, he shut his eyes a bit – enjoying the moment for a bit: he sighed as he gave a soft moan in pleasure while his cock grew harder and stiffer. Feeling Antonio's lips against his neck and sucking on his weaker spots made him dizzy from the feelings of ecstasy, too.

Antonio couldn't help but smile in the kiss when he felt Arthur's moans vibrate against his mouth. He continued to kiss the sensitive spots, but he soon went to licking them next. Feeling his own member grow harder as his own passionate doings, and mostly Arthur's combined, it was even bumping against the other's as well.

Prolonging the amazing feelings that the Spaniard was giving him, however feeling the fingers tease at his entrance again, he then grabbed the brunette's wrists and pinned him down again.

Massaging his fingers a bit deeper on the blonde's hole, Antonio let out a gasp in slight shock when he felt himself being pinned down again. His eyes were wide at first, then they gave a chuckle as he gave a small smirk. "Heheh, someone is feeling a bit fiesty~" feeling a small shiver leave a trail where Arthur's finger trailed, the corners of his smile constantly twitching.

Arthur raised a hand and stroked along Antonio's face lovingly. He then brought his fingers along the handsome brunette's rosy lips. He leaned over and whispered, "How about providing some help with the task?" To emphasize his point, he traced his index finger along Antonio's bottom lip: close to the entrance - hoping that he would understand him for once.

Gazing at the blonde's hand for a bit in contemplation, Antonio then lifted his head up and calmly took Arthur's fingers into his mouth; thoroughly licking them around and right in between until they were covered in his saliva. Removing his mouth after, gazing hotly right into the other's green hue that mirrored his ones. "As you wished, _mi amor_~"

Arthur was relieved that the brunette caught on for once – he was really so oblivious at times. However, he couldn't help but release his moan when the Spaniard accepted his fingers into his mouth, and started sucking on them: each slurp, lick and teasing nibble caused the blonde to gasp and moan a bit more; panting slightly as he couldn't help but lower his other hand down to rub and jerk his cock just a little bit. Once the brunette finished coating his fingers with a lot of saliva and a final slurp, Arthur knew he had to act now or the saliva would dry up quickly. Still, he was extremely excited with what was going to happen next. He murmured, "Thank you, poppet."

"My pleasure," Antonio chuckled. For while he was doing all of that, the Englishman's moans were his inspiration on each little loving trick. Leaning back once more, he kept an eye on the man as he handled his legs with a nervous glint. But it was mostly masked with ecstasy and the beating of his heart quickened with strong emotions.

And that's exactly what he felt for the blonde right now.

Taking both of Antonio's slender legs, he carefully and gently hoisted them up to his shoulders as he positioned himself between his legs. However, he leaned down with his wet fingers. But instead of placing them inside, he first teased at the entrance: rubbing and prodding at it first.

However the moment he felt the prodding of Arthur's fingers, Antonio let out a louder moan than before because he was starting to lose himself even more than before. In fact, he was already one quarter way of giving in completely. "O-Ohooo...you won't get away w-with that one easily…" he gasped, taking his hand and reaching down his stomach where Arthur's length laid comfortably above his own cock, he took hold of it and started to pump it.

In a very, very sensual way.

Arthur jolted slightly upon feeling Antonio's hand take hold of his length. However, he gave a chuckle: the Spaniard obviously wouldn't just bend backwards and be totally submissive. He liked it, though. "Oh, but on the contrary, love," he breathed as he shivered a bit. "I think I will." and with that he carefully slipped one saliva-coated finger inside of the handsome brunette. He moaned upon feeling that hand rubbing and pumping his length some more.

Antonio was even more turned on by the blonde's shivering and slightly strained tone. Wincing a bit when he felt finger finally move its way into the hole, he let out pant upon pant. While he continued to pump Arthur's member, more enticing moans fell from the other's mouth and into his ears. Making him pick up the pace just a tweak to see how far Arthur would really go.

Arthur grit his teeth some more as he felt himself getting pushed further and further until he was reaching his limit, however he be damned that he'd release himself now.

No, this wasn't just some jerk off.

So, he prolonged the pleasure some more as he arched his back a bit. Still, he carefully entered the second saliva-coated finger inside Antonio's tight entrance and began searching: wriggling his digits around until he would find that sweet, special spot that would make the brunette whine, moan, writhe and whimper for him.

Feeling the two fingers inside of his entrance now, Antonio couldn't help but hiss with a slight of numbing pain among it.

Arthur continued searching around until he felt his digits brush on Antonio's spot. He smirked as he started scissoring Antonio's entrance; spreading the Spaniard some more in a tender manner – making sure to brush along the brunette's sweet spot. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Antonio's, poking his tongue at the brunette's teeth: finding enough space from Antonio's hissing to allow his pink muscle to enter and stroke those wet walls lovingly and teasingly.

Inhaling a sharp breath, Antonio felt a large spark of bliss surged within him from below. It only made it worse but still, it felt incredibly good at the same time when he now felt his sweet spot being touched upon by the brushes of a tip. "A-Ahhh~!" Antonio gasped, a liquid feeling moving to his lips as if he were about to drool. He was deeply under the blonde's spell; even more so when he felt his lips upon his own once more. Moaning into the Englishman's mouth, he twirled and lapped his tongue; joining Arthur's pink muscle in a passionate dance. Moving his hands into those soft, straw gold locks once more; pulling on them a bit.

Arthur felt very satisfied and accomplished at bringing the mood back as Antonio made more luscious sounds – his moaning and gasping was making his cock stiffer and stiffer. He groaned in response when he could feel the brunette's moan breathe and tickle against his own mouth. He gave a groan when he felt fingers thread through his straw-coloured locks as Antonio played around with his already messy hair.

His fingers continued scissoring a bit more until he felt that the Spaniard was finally ready for what would happen next. So for that, he slowly withdrew his fingers from that sweet, special spot; excited to hear more sexy sounds from the sexy Spaniard.

Antonio let out a disappointed gasp while still panting when he felt the fingers leave his entrance. His eyes glimmering with disappointed tears when he looked up at man, feeling his heart actually skip a moment in this moment. Still, he only noticed it now; he truly did care for the usually grumpy Englishman, and this had to be the best gift he had ever gotten, "You certainly know how to relight a certain flame~"

That gaze that the Spaniard was giving him…Arthur felt his heart beat faster from within his chest upon peering right into those beautiful emeralds. Honestly, though Arthur tended to envy Antonio with just how lovely and likeable he was, he really admired and loved him that way, too. So for that, he couldn't help a tender smile creep onto his usually frowning face as he gave a chuckle, "Don't worry, love. I'll be there, soon." He positioned himself right in between Antonio's legs – his tip close to the entrance as he questioned, "Ready for me, love?"

Antonio's legs twitched slightly in the air from waiting of the apprehension. However, the rest of him laid out in front of the other; waiting to be loved and taken from the right person. You could say now, he practically almost gave himself in to the blonde completely. Reaching a hand up and forwards until he cupped Arthur's cheek, he placed it back down with a soft stroke. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Giving a reassuring nod, Arthur stroked at Antonio's cock before he brought himself slightly forward. The tip of his own manhood came through Antonio's entrance slightly, however he pulled back slightly – teasing the brunette a bit. However, the then exited his tip.

Antonio had braced himself for the incoming impact, yet he only felt the tip of the other's length barely go through and let out a whine, "_Arturoooo_-" The man was too much on the pleasurable edge of need for teases.

Arthur however spat on his own hands and rubbed the saliva on his cock so that it became slick with the substance. He chuckled, "Think I'd enter dry? I don't want to hurt you after all, love."

When the explanation was pressed forth by the blonde, Antonio felt cheeks flush before looking the other way, "_S-Sí, gracias_." He was grateful, he truly was. He knew he would have probably regret it later with soreness where he wouldn't be able to sit down, but now he could worry about lesser pain, at least.

Not delaying things anymore, Arthur came forward and slowly plunged himself right inside the Spaniard's entrance – making sure to hit that sweet, special spot of the brunette. Wiping at his mouth, the English man found some saliva still present; he rubbed his hand some more on Antonio's own cock to try and satisfy him while he began to push into a slow rhythm.

Getting his wish with the blonde now inside of him, Antonio let out a large moan; feeling Arthur's manhood brush against his prostate. The Spaniard wiggled forward to gain more of it inside of him. Smaller but heavier groans rolled out from his throat when he felt Arthur starting to pump him.

Feeling Antonio push back on his length, Arthur gasped a bit as he rocked himself forward again. He started to thrust in a faster rhythm – picking it up as he gripped onto Antonio's hips. He licked his lips as he determinedly pounded straight into the Spaniard – making sure to hit his sweet spot every time to please him. Moaning a bit, he breathed the brunette's name huskily, "Antonio…" Gripping Antonio's hips a bit harder, he thrust faster with a new vigour as he started to feel the sweat form upon his bushy brows.

Antonio smiled when the other's length had entered him fully, grateful that he wasn't totally inexperienced, otherwise this would be pretty painful for him right now. Lifting his hand, he gripped the blonde's arm to hold himself, dripping soft moans from his mouth as his eyes were shut tight. Droplets of drool started to form around the corners of his mouth; he couldn't help but lift his own hips as well - trying to match the English man's rhythm by rocking against it: almost riding Arthur's length. "Mmhnghn…" was the thing he could practically speak right now with his sweet spot continuously feeling stimulated. However, he hadn't reached that enlightening feeling inside of him just yet. Still, he was enjoying Arthur's sweet gift.

Feeling the Spaniard push back on him in rhythm, Arthur groaned and panted some more as the sweat started to drip down the sides of his head. He panted before biting his bottom lip – determined as he upped the speed a bit. He continued pounding in Antonio's voluptuous rump before leaning his head down. Eyeing what appeared to be drool that was starting to form at the corners of the brunette's mouth, he leaned his head down and pressed his lips there – lightly nipping on Antonio's bottom lip before kissing him again.

Sweat was starting to form on Antonio's tanned body. When he felt the speed within him quicken, he felt more pleasure build up around his cock. His mouth opened wider, and his moans grew into a melody. Some were soft and high pitched, while others were husky and low. "Mm...a-aahh, keep going…_D-Dios mio_, keep going!" he pleaded breathlessly; voice coated with fervour. His legs shakily spread out a bit more upon the blonde's shoulders. Eyes opening lightly when he felt the blonde lips again, they instantly closed afterwards. Taking his trembling hand to Arthur's cheeks, he started to lick his lips sensually; sticking his tongue inside of his lover's – moaning in the hot kiss.

A chorus of pleasurable moans reached Arthur's ears, however the ones created by the sexy Spaniard underneath him were the ones that registered in his mind the most. He couldn't help but moan himself at hearing such enticing sounds from the brunette. The blonde gasped when he could feel Antonio tug at his bottom lip in a teasing manner, causing his grip on the brunette's hips to tighten a bit more as he started to pound a bit more wildly – really wanting to relieve himself. He opened his mouth though, and allowed Antonio's muscle inside. However, he also brought a hand down and started fondling at Antonio's cock – rubbing at it sensually, and placing a finger on the slit in a soft and teasing manner. The other hand, meanwhile, reached up to pinch and tweak with the Spaniard's still perky looking nipples.

All while he continued thrusting inside of him

Antonio felt a tug of a smirk lift his lips feeling the blonde's moan right through his own lips; considering how close they were. Cupping either side of Arthur's face at that moment, brushing the tip of his nose and lips against the other's ear whispering, "_Te amo_~" However his panting quickened when he felt Arthur ride into him more and more.

Arthur's eyes widened a bit upon hearing that soft, breathy whisper the Spaniard cooed against his ear. He couldn't help but flush with a quiet chuckle as he murmured, "I love you too, dove." He continued pounding straight into him as he could feel himself going further and further into climax.

Antonio smiled at the loving words he got in return, as his head leaned back in complete bliss. Still keeping his own hips in sync, Antonio fell completely over the edge now. His legs widened even further on Arthur's shoulders, slowly falling off of them and now on either side of the blonde. Slightly, his ankles were wrapped on the blonde's backside. It only made the Spaniard pant louder with words of bliss spilling from the inside of him; feeling his member getting played with again, and his nipples combined. _Dios mio_, the bushy-browed Englishman had him moaning his name now, in the most luscious way.

By then, Antonio's vision actually turned white from the intense feelings of pleasure that pooled over from inside of his whole body. "_A-Arturo_, I...I think~mhng…!" he didn't think he could take much more; the brunette had completely submitted to him, and it felt great. Once more, drips of white were starting to spurt and land on the hand Arthur held around his length.

Soon, Arthur's own vision was starting to dot with white – especially when Antonio fully submitted to him with his legs spread out even more. The sight underneath him of the sexy brunette was a beautiful and delicious sight to behold. Arthur could feel Antonio spurt right into his hand as he had pumped him in such a teasing manner as well as play with his chest. He grit his teeth again before giving a gasp – still enticed by the noises Antonio was making, "A-ack…!" and with that, he came himself: releasing his own seed right into the sweet, special spot of the hot, moaning and heated Spaniard.

Continuing to gasp, feeling the blonde rub against his sweet spot every single time. However he wasn't able to hold it anymore, with his length being pumped combined with his nipples pinched at the same time, those droplets turned into a spurting fountain of milky white as it landed right around Arthur's hands and his own stomach. During the same moment, his back had arched upwards as he let out a final, desperate cry moan of the English man's name. Then his back flopped back down again in fatigue, breathing heavily now as he could feel his sweat drip down his face.

Arthur panted as he tried to regain his breath – the sweat now dripping down the sides of his head. His pale body was also glistening with perspiration. However, he could feel his muscles get fatigued as he eyed some more pearly white on his hand as well as the Spaniard's flat belly. Closing his eyes softly, he gave a little chuckle before leaning down and planting a soft, tender kiss on the brunette's lips. He then found himself collapsing – really exhausted from the intense, passionate love-making.

Antonio nuzzled the other slightly after the sweet kiss, then chuckled breathlessly when Arthur collapsed upon him. Wrapping his arms around the other lovingly before pressing another kiss to his damp temple. His other hand traveling along the back of his neck into the blonde's straws of gold, stroking them gently. "That…was really nice," and he meant that from the bottom of his heart.

"Yes, it was," Arthur murmured tiredly as he snuggled close to the brunette. He found himself drifting right into dreamland where he saw everything he loved: the sea, his pleasant, magical friends, and finally, the beautiful Spaniard with the shining smile that rivalled the sun.

Antonio laid there in relaxation for he, too, closed his eyes just to rest with his warm lover as a blanket. Without realizing it, he also slipped into a sleep. It was a peaceful one, simply because it was difficult to get a dream for someone who was such a deep sleeper.

Although, he was already living his dream.

He had it as a reality.

* * *

**_[OMAKE:]_**

The next day, Arthur received a text on his phone. Glancing down at it, he read it with a slight scowl, which quickly turned into a red face as his mouth flapped up and down at it in horror.

'_If you both want to do it, do it somewhere else from my fields. I don't care if you do it in a hotel, I don't even care if you come by my cottage and did it in my room, but seriously, please do NOT do it in my fields next time. _

_Please, have some decency and think of the children and the water buffalo. _

_\- Quan'_

Arthur slapped his hand on his forehead, still completely red. However, he quickly began pressing keys to type out an apology for his (most definitely) irritated Vietnamese friend.

* * *

**I couldn't resist adding in Quan at the end. XD that's basically where Antonio and Arthur were having their sexy times. =^^= **

**Anyway, again - you can leave a request for a pairing if you want, but make sure it's not popular, and that it's also crack-ish. **

**However, I don't mind if someone requests for PruHun: it's probably one of the only popular pairings I like. 0w0**

**If you do leave a request in your review or a message to me, also take note that I can accept hetero, yaoi AND yuri. Though I haven't written hetero or yuri before, I'm eager to try it out. :D**

**Also, if anyone's interested - I've started to write out a Pokemon x Hetalia crossover called Poketalia Edition: Amethyst which stars Iceland as the main protagonist. Yep, some little shameless promoting. ^^'**

**Anyway, peace out!  
\- Hebi-Kazechi-10**


End file.
